A tire holding member which is used for a tire testing machine and holds a tire in the vertical direction has a structure in which a top rim and a bottom rim are superimposed in consideration of easiness of tire change. As such a superimposition structure, an engaging structure of a protruding section and a recessed section is used. Specifically, an engaging part with a protruding section is provided on one rim, and an engaging part with a recessed section is provided on the other rim. By engaging these engaging parts, a pair of rime is positioned by each other in a superimposed state.
In Patent Document 1, a rim device for a tire uniformity machine in which a rim inner tube fixed to a rim body of an upper rim and a rim inner tube fixed to a rim body of a lower rim are engaged is disclosed.
Now, engaging parts provided respectively on the pair of rims are usually integrated with the rim bodies or attached over the entire area in the thickness direction of the rims. However, in such a structure, when manufacturing a rim, the thickness of the original material (the unprocessed material) must be increased by an equivalent for the engaging parts, and portions to be cut and discarded are increased, therefore the cost is increased and the rim becomes expensive.